Theres more to her than just pigtails
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: Sam and Vala are prisoners to Ba'al. Sam has to realise that theres more to Vala than meets the eye.


Once upon a time on a far away planet, (whether it was in another galaxy, I'm not certain, because the way the blonde one explained it, the dark-haired one hadn't understood. So we're sticking with the planet) two women were stuck in a cell. One blonde the other dark-haired. They had been chained not too far from each other.

"I can't believe that we ran straight into the trap! And I thought I could trust you!"

"Hey, it was not my intention and least of all I meant harm!" the dark-haired feebly tried to defend herself and put on a matching sulky child's face.

"Whatever! We're stuck here because of you!"

"Fair enough!" She grew silent. It seemed like Sam had hit a mark, but only for a moment. She could also have been wrong about that.

„Your team is going to be here in no time to save you for sure!

"Highly unlikely!" disagreed Sam with the young woman who looked up bewildered.

"_Our _team is going to be here in no time for sure-"

"Of course. And if they do they'll be walking into the same trap and we'll be stuck here together!"

"… and have to wait together for Reynolds or another miracle."

Vala couldn't prevent giggling. That was more or less exactly what Cameron had told her and what she had read herself.

"And all because of you…" snarled Sam and leaned against the oh so innocent Vala.

Vala desperately tried to avoid her but they were no doubt deliberately chained close to each other, so that she couldn't escape Sams vengeance. (The Goa'uld were and will always be vicious creatures). As soon as Vala thought to have found a possible escape Sam raised her hands and began tickling her.

At least she tried to do that. One Vala Mal Doran was not that easily tickled.

"Haha!" she said unemotional.

Now it was Sams turn to sulk and stayed on her side. She didn't know how but Vala always managed to make her behave like a child.

Vala settled back to be able to reflect at last. No sooner had they reached the planet than they had been surrounded by Ba'als Jaffa. Vala had received a message from Comquarilius, a very good friend of hers. He'd wanted to meet her for news about the Ori she and the Tau'ri, with whom she was now, would be interested in. He had said something about a weakness. Of course, that had sounded promising. More than ever because he was her most loyal contact. No, she couldn't say it that way. Over the years he'd become her friend. The only one she'd ever had although her own motto had always been to trust no-one.

After receiving the message she'd run directly to the general and reported to him. After some hard work of persuasion the general softened and convinced Sam to fly with her in a small Tel'tak to the said planet. Teal'c and Cameron were _unfortunately_ in Jaffaland to discuss a matter of _high_ priority and Daniel… He must have blackmailed General Landry with a lot of money (or embarrassing photos, Vala had given him from the BBQ at Jacks cottage) so that he was allowed to stay.

But why would Ba'al know they'd come to this planet? Vala hadn't the faintest of a clue. Of course she had been Ba'als prisoner before but always alone and how had Ba'al put it:

"The time with the Tau'ri has weakened you."

Just great! She knew that if she doesn't talk he'll get into her pants. After all she was simply irresistible. To be honest it _was_ her fault he always did that. It was her who led him to believe she opposed the humans. He was just too much of a looker. But that wouldn't be of any help anymore. It didn't matter how long she thought about it she just wouldn't get to the bottom of it without consulting other contacts. For the time being she had to go in for something else.

Along the way she glimpsed across the room and found as expected some critters. About seven spiders, a dozen of gross bugs and 1…2…3… a hell lot of biting insects.

Sam followed her with puzzled eyes as she tried to count the biting insects with her finger again and again. But in the end it she was tried of that and turned towards Sam to start a conversation. Vala had begun to name the spiders and write them down in a map of their cell she had constructed on a piece of paper. Why Vala had pencil and paper with her and why it hadn't been confiscated was beyond Sam.

"I'll name the fattest one over there Cindy. It was the name of my cousin. The one devouring another is Comquarilius and the one being devoured is named Ba'al. I bet he soon realises that I won't come and gets me out of here. Oh and can you see the gorgeous one up there? That's Daniel. The pale one, can you see her, Sam? That's you. This one's called Gundula. I always called those spiders in my room at home Gundula until they were scrunched unceremoniously."

With every other person one would be led to think that the father had entered and stopped on the poor thing accidentally. But Sam had a feeling that Vala had a worse memory.

Vala groaned in a heartbreaking manner.

"I'm bored!"

She started to sway her head to and fro which made her two pigtails wobble along furiously.

When Vala was tired of that she turned to Sam who was too lost in thoughts herself to realise the change in mood. Now she was poked in the upper arm by her restless companion.

"Boring…boring…boring…boring…boring…"

She'd begun to thump a melody on her upper arm, which was nearly numb, until a few Guards entered. Sam was almost relieved to see them. They should have planed on doing something for this opportunity. But now all hope was gone. Before Vala could say "boring" they had grabbed her arm and dragged her along. But that wouldn't stop her to be annoying.

"Well Sam, I hope you won't be bored. My day on the other hand is just about to begin." She swung her head back elegantly and laughed hilariously. As Sam watched her leave Vala smacked one of the Jaffa on his cheek and needless to say received a hit for it. This woman was worse than Jack. And thinking about it she had to wonder what it would be like to have them both in a team. It would be worth a movie.

I don't believe it. Did he just hit me because I smacked him?

He should be glad. Not everybody gets smacked by me… Only almost everybody. We approached a door at the end of a very long corridor. But before we reached it it went up and Ba'al grinned at me from the doorframe. He also must've watched several TV-shows during his time on earth. The way he stands in the frame resembles the guys in TV-shows thinking they were cool. I once caught General O'Neill posing like that, too.

"Hey sweetie, you've been busy watching TV, haven't you?"

"Honestly? There are 200 channels on earth and nothing to watch!"

"I say you've mistimed watching TV. You've got to watch the children's programme from 6 pm on. That's were the fun begins!"

„Nickelodeon? "

„Yep!"

„I thought so. You do strike me as a Nick addict."

„What did you watch? Law and order?

,,Yep!"

She was tired of this game of distraction.

"So how did you know we'd come here?"

"That would be Comquarilius."

Vala couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Her Comquarilius would never do something like that. Her good old friend with whom she had sworn friendship like tod and copper. But on the other side Ba'al never lied. Not even to make his victim feel worse. Well, he never did so far.

"Haha, good joke. You know very well yourself that Comqui would never betray me."

"I don't think so."

Another person entered the room. His brown hair was tied. Some strands falling into his distinctive yet not unattractive face. One faint scar ran from his forehead through the right eyebrow down his cheek another split his blood red lips which now distorted into a smile.

„Comqui?"

It took her a while to be able to speak in whole sentences. She was simply too shocked. She'd expected to be betrayed by anybody including her mother but not him. But she was now 20 years in practise and knew how to prevent showing her real feelings.

"Well, nice to see you, too. Not as nice as it would've been under different circumstances, but still nice. But you just interrupted a conversation between Ba'al and me. You wouldn't mind my talking later to you, would you now?"

She'd perfectly covered up being hurt. Even Comquis facade fell for a moment as he believed her.

"You're not…?" he asked before realising. "Well, that's Vala speaking. As I'm disturbing you, I'll leave of course."

Vala turned back to Ba'al nodding to Comquis along the way not watching him go.

"We've got a lot to talk about. What do you think? Me and you against the Tau'ri?" while she wondered whether it was really clever to always name herself before him Ba'al drew a knife and attacked her. Although he took her by surprise her reflexes were faster. Not fast enough to avoid the blade entirely. Even though it was only a small wound at her belly the pain brought her to her knees anyway. Now he towered before her laughing despitefully as always.

„My dear Vala. I know very well that you will never oppose the humans. And I know that you would not think twice about opposing me and for that you will suffer, love."

Somehow Vala knew that no seductive smile could keep him from doing whatever he wanted to.

Sam had been sitting in her cell alone for quite some time now and she had long begun to worry. She just dismissed the idea to write the mission report in the middle of the mission and rose to poke a Jaffa guard in the back.

„Hey? "

No reaction.

„Ah … you don't happen to know where my companion who had been with me is now? "

She realised how stupid that sounded.

"Well she's not really my companion but let's say a friend of mine."

No reaction.

"Alright. I know you guys like to be silent. But we managed to convince Teal'C. Hell, he even told us a joke!

„Shol'va!"

„Yeah, I know. Telling a joke is pretty bad. I guess you can feel betrayed because of that."

No reaction.

"Alright. You hate me. Just say it!

"Be silent Tau'ri. You're god is coming. "

„At last! "

Sam stepped back. As she saw Vala, her mood changed. The cell door opened and a strong Jaffa hoisted Vala inside. Sam took over and lowered her carefully to the floor.

"Man, you look messed-up!"

"You've seen better days, too." Joked Vala referring to her bad hair day (she should've never told her!).

"Come on, I'll clean your wounds for a starter. Fortunately there's water in here."

"Right, but can you do me a favour first?"

"Sure!"

"Hand Comquarilius over to me."

"Eh?"

"The spider!"

Sam understood and fetched the spider from her web and put her in front of Valas nose. She was surprised to watch Vala raise her hand and crunch the spider in rage. Now Sam knew who'd betrayed them.


End file.
